ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Harry Potter (Full English Dub Cast)
If Harry Potter is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis or Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Funimation (Texas) and Ocean Group (Vancouver). The English dub will air in the near future. Voice cast Main characters *Thomas Brodie-Sangster: Harry Potter *Bryce Papenbrook: Ron Weasley *Cherami Leigh: Hermione Granger Supporting characters *Jamieson Price: Rubeus Hagrid *Elric Timothy Atchison: Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory *Sam Riegel: George Weasley *Trina Nishimura: Ginny Weasley *Jason Liebrecht: Percy Weasley *Roger Craig Smith: Charlie Weasley *J. Michael Tatum: Bill Weasley *Apphia Yu: Molly Weasley *Ricco Fajardo: Arthur Weasley *Steve Kramer: Albus Dumbledore *Xander Mobus Aberforth Dumbledore *???: Gellert Grindewald *Elizabeth Maxwell: Ariana Dumbledore *Laura Bailey: Minerva McGonagall *???: Roland Hooch *???: Filius Flitwick *Greg Eagles: Nearly Headless Nick *Micah Solusod: Neville Longbottom *Della Saba: Katie Bell *???: Raymond *Tom Kenny: Dobby *Cristina Pucelli: Moaning Myrtle *???: Oliver Wood *???: Marcus Flint *???: Roger Davies *???: Stanley Shunpike *Kirk Thornton: Sirius Black *Bryce Papenbrook: Remus Lupin *John Wesley Go: Gilderoy Lockhart *Terrel Ransom Jr.: Lee Jordan *Dee Bradley Baker: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody *Cristina Vee: Nymphadora Tonks *???: Sybil Trelawney *???: Dean Thomas *Rita Rani Ahuja: Padma Patil *Kimberly Brooks: Lavender Brown *???: Cormac McLaggen *???: Horace Slughorn *???: Colin Creevey *???: Susan Bones *Cree Summer: Angelina Johnson *???: Zacharias Smith *???: Ernie Macmillan *???: Terry Boot *Sean Schemmel: Michael Corner *Todd Haberkorn: Anthony Goldstein *???: Hannah Abbott *???: Grawp *???: Viktor Krum *Christine Marie Cabanos: Fleur Delacour *Tara Strong: Luna Lovegood *Stephanie Sheh: Cho Chang *???: Xenophilius Lovegood *???: Mondingus Fletcher *Catherine Taber: Helena Ravenclaw *Greg Eagles: Nearly Headless Nick Villains *Christopher Ayres, Steven Blum (Tom Riddle): Lord Voldemort *Steven Blum: Severus Snape *John De Lancie: Proffessor Quirinus Quirrell *Patrick Seitz: Peter Pettigrow *Samuel Vincent: Draco Malfoy *Crispin Freeman: Lucius Malfoy *Kyle Hebert: Gregory Goyle *Sonny Strait: Vincent Crabbe *Rob Paulsen (in the same vein as Lane Loud's voice but high pitched): Peeves *Jad Saxton: Bellatrix Lestrange *???: ‎Gellert Grindelwald *Grey DeLisle: Dolores Umbridge *???: Barty Crouch Jr. *???: Credence Barebone *???: Aragog *???: Kreacher *???: Argus Filch *???: Death Eaters *???: Scabior *???: Fenrir Greyback *???: Amycus Carrow *???: Alecto Carrow Minor characters *Wally Wingert: Vernon Dursley *Carrie Keranen: Petunia Dursley *???: Dudley Dursley *???: Marge Dursley *???: Garrick Ollivander *Cassandra Lee Morris: The Fat Lady *???: The Sorting Hat *???: Gringotts Mine Kart Operator *???: Gryffindor Girl *???: Gryffindor Boy 1# *???: Mr. Borgin *???: Cornelius Fudge *???: Blaise Zabini *???: Bogrod Other Characters *Richard Epcar: James Potter *Jad Saxton: Lily Potter *???: James Sirius Potter *Nathan Sharp: Albus Severus Potter *???: Lily Luna Potter *Bryn Apprill: Rose Granger-Weasley *Elric Timothy Atchison: Hugo Granger-Weasley *???: Victoire Weasley *???: Help Book *???: Regulus Black Andromeda Tonks *???: Andromeda Tonks *???: Mermaid *???: Erkling *???: Griphook *???: Godric Gryffondor *Estelle: Rowena Ravenclaw *Candi Milo: Helga Hufflepuff *???: Salazar Slytherin Category:Harry Potter Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:TV-PG-V Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs